pink steven
by Jpadgett33458
Summary: what if the diamonds found out about Steven just after he was born and what if they found out he was pink diamond
1. the beginning

Prologue

After the rebellion the diamonds, in there grief after losing pink, they decided to leave. But they also decided it was too dangerous to leave earth without knowing what's going on in the future. So they decided to keep a peridot there to keep watch over the rebels in case any survived the corruption beam. What they didn't know is that three gems survived.

5487 years later

"I can't believe rose is gone." said pearl "but at least she trusted us with her son. Isn't that right little Steven"said garnet with a faint smile "hey guys there's a corrupted gem in the war zone!" Said Amethyst running to the temple "You guys go ahead and I'll take Steven back to greg." Said pearl "okay hurry up" said garnet "will do" said pearl

With peridot

"I've got to tell the diamonds about this" said a slightly confused peridot. She pulled out her communicator and contacted yellow diamond."What is it peridot 7369 h4 cut gen 2? I don't have time for interruptions." Said yellow "I just saw the crystal gems and they were talking about how rose quartz gave up her physical form just to let a half breed survive." "How do we know they aren't lying?" Said YD "I don't know." Said peridot "But it's highly unlikely that they're lying. They didn't even know I was there." Said peridot. "Hmm. Good point. Take the half breed and bring it here." Said YD "Yes my diamond" said Peridot doing the diamond salute. She then immediately started following pearl. "Hmm why is she giving the half breed to a filthy human?"thought peridot "Hey pearl you here to steven back?" asked greg sigh "sadly yes" said pearl "hey you have been feeding steven right?" asked greg " yes greg we have been following your instructions on how to care for seven" said pearl "hmm that human must know how to care for the half breed i should bring him to just in case"thought peridot. After that peridot waited till what the humans call night then encased the human(greg) and the half breed(steven) in a soundproof bubble and carried them to her ship


	2. revelations

Chapter two

 ** _Entering the diamonds castle_**

"Hello my diamond's" said peridot standing In front of the diamond's doing the standard diamond salute

"Yes yes stop with the formalities and show me the half-breed!" Blue diamond exclaimed. Peridot quickly ran and grabbed Steven from Greg.

"Hey be careful with him. He's fragile ok." Said Greg. Peridot just said "be quiet or else the diamond's might get angry."

"What who are the dia… wow those are some giant woman." Said the extremely scared greg

"Hmm so this is the half-breed? Show me it's gem." Exclaimed yellow diamond. The peridot quickly showed the diamond's Steven's gem. The diamond's are intrigued.

"Peridot get a gem scanner I want to see if being half organic will do anything to the gem." Said yellow diamond. Peridot quickly retrieved the scanner and presented it to the giant gem all the while blue diamond stayed quiet.

Yellow diamond quickly scanned Steven gem and the results were so "impossible" muttered yellow as blue diamond quickly got up wondering what was going on.

"Yellow wat's wrong?" Questioned blue. "Nothing just a faulty scanner is all." Said yellow with a hint of dreadful hope in her voice.

"Peridot get me a new scanner now!" Seethed yellow as she thought she had gotten the only faulty scanner they had. When peridot got back with the new scanner yellow immediately tore the scanner from the poor gems hands and scanned Steven's gem once more. The results were the same.

 **Gem type pink diamond**

Yellow immediately showed blue the results and she instantly burst into tears of joy. But one question still nagged at their mind why is pink in the body of a newborn organic?


	3. notice

**_hello im thinking of rebooting this story pls keep in mind im new at this so please don't get to mad at me._**


	4. notice and poll

ok everyone im thinking of making tge new version of this story somewhat of a crossover so ive decided to make a poll so pm me with a yes or no to cast your vote no voting more than once it makes it so much harder on me please and thanks


	5. poll result's and news

**hello readers I got some news if it's good or bad is up to you so onto the news first off the new story won't be a crossover sadly but the other news is that the new story will be coming out soon likely in the next month or two so be on the look out it's gonna be called "new diamond new hope" be on the look out bye.**


End file.
